My Oh My
by Darkest Petal
Summary: Tom had a secret lover when he was in school that died because of Dumbledore, Tom swore to avenge his lover's death and became Voldemort. Draco and Harry are secretly going out, it just so happens that Harry looks a lot like Tom's dead lover.
1. Chapter 1

**My Oh My**

**Summary-**

Tom had a secret lover when he was in school that died because of Dumbledore, Tom swore to avenge his lover's death and became Voldemort. Draco and Harry are secretly going out, it just so happens that Harry looks a lot like Tom's dead lover. Dark secrets are hidden in the Halls of Hogwarts, these secrets are so dark that if they ever got out nothing would ever be the same again. What are these secrets and why is Dumbledore so desperate to keep them hidden?

* * *

><p><strong>'<strong>My oh my do you wanna say goodbye?  
>To have the Kingdom, baby, tell me why<br>My oh my do you wanna say goodbye?  
>To rule the country, baby, you and I?<br>If you were my King... '

-From 'My Oh My' by Aqua

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1- My oh my do you wanna say goodbye?<strong>

A young 17 year old boy with short black hair and red-brown eyes happily and hurriedly ran down the hallways of Hogwarts, aware that teacher were prowling the hallways looking for students out of bed like him. He quickly ran into an old abandoned classroom just as a teacher with long gray-white hair and beard started to turn the corner. He held his breath as he heard the footsteps of the teacher stop in front of the classroom he was in, a second later the teacher walked on and the boy let out the breath he was holding.

"Cutting it kinda close aren't you Tom?" A soft voice from behind the boy asked. The boy, Tom, spun around and came face to face with a young 15 year old boy with short brown hair and bright green eyes, the boy was hearing glasses and was smiling playfully at him. He was sitting on the abandoned teacher's desk across the room. Tom smiled back at him before rubbing the back of his head in an embarrassed sort of way.

"Yea, well, I have to come from the dungeons while you only have to come from the tower Harold." Tom said, "Why must we always meet so far away from the dungeons and so close to the tower?" Harold laughed at him and Tom smirked, he loved hearing Harold's laugh.

"You're the one who always picks the room for us to meet, so if you don't want to have to go so far then pick a room closer to the dungeons." Harold said slipping off the desk and began to maneuver through the old, abandoned student desk toward Tom.

"And have your risk of getting caught by those grouchy old teachers, no way." Tom said wrapping his arms around Harold's waist when he got close enough.

"Aw, so sweet of you to worry about me." Harold said smirking, "But must I remind you of my Invisibility Cloak?"

"Oh yes, that cloak, that nifty little cloak you bought this summer. How could I have forgotten that." Tom said looking over Harold's shoulder at the desk Harold was sitting at when he first arrived and saw the maroon cloak. "Why must the cloak look Maroon when not in use? Why couldn't it be Emerald?"

"Because Maroon is a Gryffindor color and no Slytherin in their right mind would ever by anything Gryffindor. The Professors don't want the Slytherin's to buy them and use them." Harold said.

"And what if a Gryffindor buys them?" Tom asked playfully.

"They wouldn't worry since a Gryffindor would _never_ sneak out of the tower after curfew, that would be breaking the rules. And Gryffindors _never_ breaks the rules." Harold said looking innocent.

"Oh really? Is that so?" Tom asked loving the little game they were playing.

"Yes really. I _always_ follow _your_ rules don't I?" Harold asked batting his eyes. Tom laughed and tightened his arms around Harold's waist.

"I love you." Tom said before kissing Harold. Harold kissed back wrapping his arms around Tom's neck and buried his fingers in Tom's soft brown locks, Harold groaned in pleasure when Tom's tongue ran along his bottom lip. He opened his mouth allowing Tom's tongue inside to play with his own. After a short battle of dominance, which Tom won, they pulled away from the kiss breathing hard. Tom was just about to kiss Harold again when Tom heard someone walking towards the classroom. "Put your cloak back on, quick." he whispered to Harold. Harold nodded before quickly running over to his cloak and threw it on. As soon as the cloak was on his the classroom door opened and the teacher Tom and nearly been spotted by walked in.

"Mr. Riddle what are you doing out of your dorm and so close to the Gryffindor tower?" the teacher asked.

"Nothing Professor Dumbledore, sir." Tom said coldly, he hated this teacher with a passion. This teacher would always leer lustfully at his Harold when ever he thought no one was watching. The teacher narrowed his eyes at Tom then suddenly looked over his shoulder, Tom glanced to where the teacher was looking and feared Harold had been found.

"Is there someone else here with you?" Professor Dumbledore asked.

"No sir." Tom said.

"Are you sure?" Professor Dumbledore asked.

"Yes, I am sure." Tom said.

"I see, well then please get back to your dorm." Professor Dumbledore said.

"Yes sir." Tom said then quickly walked past Dumbledore and out of the room, he turned around when he heard Dumbledore use a spell he hadn't heard before, then mutter a powerful fire spell then shut the classroom door and lock it with a powerful locking charm. "Wh-what did you do?" Tom asked.

"I was told by the headmaster to get rid of the nashers in that room, and the only way to do that is to burn all the wood in there since they live in the wood." Dumbledore said.

"NO!" Tom yelled then ran to the door and tried to open it.

"What is wrong Tom? Was there something important to you hidden in there?" Professor Dumbledore asked with an evil smirk on his old face. Tom spun around and glared at him with tears in his eyes.

"Open that door!" Tom yelled.

"I cannot, that door cannot and will not be unlocked until the fire has extinguished itself." Professor Dumbledore said still smirking. Tom angrily yelled before trying to punch Dumbledore, but Dumbledore easily got his fist and through him aside shocking Tom with how strong he was.

"You knew didn't you. You knew that he was in there! And Yet You Still Did It! WHY?" Tom screamed.

"Because if I can't have him then no one can!" Dumbledore yelled then turned and walked down the hallway leaving Tom by himself. Tom curled into a ball and began to cry for his love, he glared down the hallway that Dumbledore went down.

"You'll pay Albus Dumbledore, you will die by my hands for murdering the love of my life. I swear here and now that I will kill you and avenge Harold Aiden Potter." Tom said his eyes turning a blood red, his wand glowed a dark red as a band of blood red magic flew out of it and wrapped around his left wrist. When the red light vanished and a skull with a deadly green snake coming out of it appeared in its place, this mark would forever remind him of his vow to kill Dumbledore and avenge his lost love.

**_.:_~ My Oh My ~_:._**

Harry yawned as he sat down in his first class, Double Potions, he hadn't been able to sleep very much last night. He had been up studying for his Transfiguration test that was after Potions. He stretched a little trying to wake up, then bent and pulled out his Potions book form his back. "Wow, you look terrible." Ron said as him and Hermione sat down on either side of him.

"Thanks, that's just what I wanted to hear this morning. Now my day has been made, thank you Ronald." Harry said sarcastically while glaring at Ron.

"Ronald! How could you say something so insensitive?" Hermione asked reaching behind Harry and smacked Ron in the back of the head.

"Ow!" Ron cried. "That hurt Hermione!"

"That is what you get for not thinking before you opened your mouth." Hermione said then looked at Harry. "Are you okay Harry? Are you feeling well?"

"I'm fine Hermione, I just didn't sleep very much last night." Harry said.

"Why? Did you have another nightmare?" Hermione asked concerned.

"Nah, nothing like that, I was just up late last night studying for the test in Transfiguration today." Harry said stifling a yawn.

"Studying? Why were you studying mate?" Ron asked.

"Maybe he actually cares about his grade Ronald. Not everyone is like you." Hermione said.

"Not everyone is like you Hermione." Ron said.

"Ron, Hermione is right. I care about my grades, we are 6th years and we stop playing around a really pay attention in classes." Harry said.

"You deserve a cookie for that thoughtful response Potter, right Granger?" someone said from behind them. They turned around to see the smug face of Draco Malfoy, Ron sneered at him.

"Sod off Malfoy." Ron growled.

"Oh, and here I was trying to have a nice conversation with you guys." Draco said smirking.

"Nice conversation my ass, you were making fun of Harry!" Ron said and Draco acted shocked.

"I would never make fun of Potter. I was just saying that he should be rewarded for answering correctly, and I thought the best person to reward him should be his girlfriend." Draco said mockingly. Hermione blushed at the innuendo that Draco said.

"Hermione isn't my girlfriend." Harry quickly said and Hermione frowned when he quickly denied being her boyfriend.

"Oh, is that so?" Draco asked smirking.

"Yes." Harry said glaring at Draco.

"Well, since your single why not come to the dark side, I'll make sure you'll enjoy it." Draco said winking at Harry.

"Sorry, I'm taken." Harry said and Draco's smirk left his face.

"I see." Draco said coldly then walked off.

"What the bloody hell was that about?" Ron asked.

"Just Malfoy being his usual self." Harry said as Snape stormed into the classroom as usual.

"You will be working in groups to make Veritaserum." Snape said then began to put people into groups. Ron ended up paired with Goyle, Hermione was paired with Pansy, Neville was paired with Blaze and Harry was paired with Draco. "Ingredients are one the board, get to work!"

"Get the Ingredients Potter and don't screw up."

Draco said. Harry glared at him before going and getting the ingredients like he was told, while he was away Draco moved Harry's stuff from the table, slipping a note unnoticed by anyone while doing so.

"Here Malfoy." Harry said setting the ingredients down then began to grind the sine of Lionfish like the directions said. Malfoy grunted before setting up the cauldron. Once the Lionfish was ground into fine power Harry slid it to Draco for him to put it into the cauldron. He then grabbed the vile of Dragon's blood and made sure it was an ounce, once that was done he carefully handed the vile to Draco, not letting the vile go until he was sure Draco had a hold of the vile. Their hands touched and they looked at each other for a minute before going back to work. Harry took the Puffer-fish and carved out one of the eyes and placed is into Draco's awaiting hand.

"Oh eww, thanks for the warning of something wet and slimy about to touch my hand Potter." Draco hissed.

"You're very welcome Malfoy." Harry hissed back at him as Draco placed the eye into the cauldron, Harry then leaned over Draco and slid the Belladonna into the cauldron. After the last ingredient was put in both Harry and Draco sat down, Harry grabbed his Potion book and bag from the ground. He opened the book and the note Draco slipped into the book fell on to his lap, he glanced at Draco before quickly opening the note and reading it.

_'Meet me in the usual room tonight, usual time.'_

Harry folded the not up and placed it in his back before opening his Potions book back up and began looking over some Potions. He would have pulled out his Transfiguration book and continued studying but knew that Snape would take points away and give him detention for not paying attention in class, and he didn't want detention tonight.

**_.:~_ My Oh My _~:._**

Harry opened the door an abandoned class room that was near the Slytherin dormitory and slid of his Invisibility cloak while walking deeper into the room, he jumped up onto the desk that the teacher would have used. He made himself comfortable as he waited for Draco. Three minutes later Draco walked in, Harry smiled lovingly at Draco as he walked toward him. "Hey Draco-" Harry started but was cut off by Draco.

"Who the hell are you taken by?" Draco demanded and Harry looked at him like he was joking.

"You're joking right?" Harry asked.

"Do I look like I'm joking?" Draco asked. Harry sighed and slid off the desk and walked toward Draco, when he got to Draco he wrapped his arms around Draco's neck.

"Use that big brain that is in the Pretty little head of yours." Harry said. "The only one who owns my heart is you Draco." he whispered before kissing Draco. Draco growled possessively wrapping his arms around Harry's waist.

"Mine." Draco said when they pulled away.

"Yours." Harry said. Suddenly the two heard feet pounding on the floor heading towards them as if someone were running towards the room. The door flew open as if someone just ran in, but no one was there.

"Run." Harry heard whispered in his ear before everyone in the castle heard an ear splitting scream, as if someone was being tortured. The smell of burnt wood drifted into the room after the scream died down.

"Put your cloak back on, quick." Draco whispered and Harry looked at him with fearful eyes. For some strange reason that gave him a dreading since of Déjà vu, he was suddenly scared but he ran and got his cloak. He ran back over to Draco then put it on and grabbed his hand.

"I'm not letting go of your hand until we get to your room. I'm staying the night tonight." Harry whispered. Draco was about to argue but Dumbledore ran in looking frantic.

"Mr. Malfoy what are you doing out of bed so late at night?" Dumbledore asked.

"I couldn't sleep." Draco said and felt Harry's hand tightened around his. Dumbledore looked around the room as if trying to find something, or someone.

"Is there someone else here with you?" Dumbledore asked.

"No sir." Draco said.

"Are you sure?" Dumbledore asked staring intently at Draco, trying to see if he was lieing.

"Yes, I am sure." Draco said.

"I see, well then please get back to your dorm." Dumbledore said.

"Yes sir." Draco said then walked past Dumbledore making sure not to look like he was dragging someone and making sure Harry didn't accidentally bump into Dumbledore. He lead Harry to the Slytherin dorm and then into his private room, he was thankful for his dad being so rich, he was able to have his own room. As soon as Draco had shut his bedroom door, Harry threw off the cloak and flopped onto Draco's soft bed.

"I love your bed." Harry said laughing a little.

"What was that about back there? Why were you scared?" Draco asked sitting down next to Harry. Harry sat up and looked at his hands that were in his lap.

"I-I don't know. It was really weird, after the door slammed open someone whispered 'run' into my ear and then that scream happened. And when you told me to put my cloak back on I suddenly got a feeling of Déjà vu and it scared me, I suddenly felt like if I wasn't touching you then something bad was going to happen and I may never see you again." Harry said with tears in his eyes. He didn't know why he got that feeling, he just did. Draco looked at him before pulling him into his strong arms and rubbed soothing circles on his back.

"Shh, nothing bad is gonna happen, I promise. I'll never leave you." Draco said.

'That's what Tom said too.' the voice whispered in his ear.

**TBC. . .**


	2. Chapter 2

'My oh my do you wanna say goodbye?  
>To have the Kingdom, baby, tell me why<br>My oh my do you wanna say goodbye?  
>To rule the country, baby, you and I?<br>Little princess in a terrible mess,  
>a kingdom alone, with no love to confess<br>Dreams of a prince on a tall white horse,  
>runs like a spirit by the castle walls.'<p>

-From 'My Oh My' by Aqua

**Chapter 2- Little Princess in a terrible mess**

"Shh, nothing bad is gonna happen, I promise. I'll never leave you." Draco said.

'That's what Tom said too.' the voice whispered in his ear.

"What?" Harry asked sitting up.

"Harry? What's wrong?" Draco asked.

"I heard that voice again." Harry said then looked at Draco. "Didn't you hear it?"

"No, what did it say?" Draco asked.

'Tom, save me, please save me. TOM!' the voice yelled and this time Draco heard it.

"What the-?" Draco asked jumping off the bed pulling his wand out. The room began to slowly morph and they were in a dark dungeon hallway. A young 15 year old boy with short brown hair, green eyes, glasses, and a torn up robe ran down the hallway toward them, the boy looked terrified.

'I have to get away, I have to find Tom.' the voice said as the boy stumbled and fell. 'Tom needs me!' the boy got up and ran passed them, when the boy ran passed them the rob slipped off his shoulder and Draco and Harry were able to see cuts and bruises on his shoulder. They were also able to see that the robe was the only type of clothing the boy had on. 'I'll get out and Tom will be waiting for me like always!' Suddenly they were blinded by a bright light and they heard the scream from before, only this time it was much louder and filled with much more pain.

'You will forget everything and start over, you will only love me.' another voice whispered.

'NO!' the first voice yelled, it was full of pain, hate, and devotion.

'You _will_ forget everything and start over, you _will_ only love me.' the second voice said louder and more demanding. The light vanished and they were back into Draco's room, Harry's legs gave out on him and he fell to the ground with tears rolling down his cheeks. Draco turned and looked at him before Harry passed out.

_**.:~ **_**My Oh My ****_~:._**

Voldemort was sitting in his chair in the Malfoy Manor, he was staring intently into the fire as if it held the answer to life itself. "Oh how I hate fire." Voldemort muttered and threw his glass of wine into the flames. He hated fire with a passion, that was what had taken his love away from him, but his hate for fire could never beat his hatred for Albus Dumbledore, the man who created the fire that took his love from him. He lifted his left arm up and looked at the Mark, the mark he put on all of his followers, the one that people deemed 'the dark mark' or 'his mark'.

He had come close to destroying that old fool, he had come so close, and then that _boy_ had come along and began to protect Albus. It was said that that boy would kill him, he would not allow it, he could not die until he knew that Albus was killed. That boy had to be taken out of the picture, and he had tried to take him out of the picture, but each time he tried his heart would ache and his brain would pull out a picture of his love. Why did that boy have to look so much like his love? Why did the gods have to play such a mean trick and make the one person that was keeping him from killing Dumbledore look like his love? Albus was probably laughing at him now, knowing he couldn't kill Harry because he looked too much like Harold, they even had to same last name. . .

Voldemort suddenly stood up, wait a minute. What if Harold had never died that day, what if Albus had done something that made it look like Harold had died? And what if Harry was actually Harold? But if that was true then Harry would be 82 years old instead of a 16 year old boy. Plus he had seen the boy grow from an infant to the beautiful 16 year old boy he is today. Voldemort sighed and sat back down and rested his head in his hands and groaned. Was he that lonely and love sick for his love that he would willingly try and make himself believe that Harry James Potter was his beloved Harold Aiden Potter?

The door to the study opened and Lucius walked in holding another glass of wine for him and some food on a tray, "Milord, your dinner." Lucius said bowing his head and laid the tray in Voldemort's lap.

"Lucius, am I crazy?" Voldemort asked.

"No Milord, why would you even think that?" Lucius asked.

"Lucius, we are alone, call me Tom. I just tried to make myself believe that Harry Potter was my beloved Harold." Voldemort said sadly. Lucius knelled and placed a hand on his knee.

"You are not crazy, if Narcissa was killed like Harold was, I would hope that she was still alive and see her in every woman that looked remarkably like her. I will admit when I saw Harry in the grave yard two years ago, I thought I was looking at Harold. I almost cried in joy, happy that your love was still alive, and then I saw the scar on his forehead and knew it was Harry and not Harold." Lucius said softly knowing that Voldemort needed a friend right not instead of a follower.

"I had thought it was Harold too, and nearly cried when I saw it wasn't him. I was so furious, but surprisingly I wasn't furious at the boy. It isn't his fault that he looks like Harold, after all they are from the same family." Voldemort said.

"They are?" Lucius asked.

"Yes, they are both Potters. Harold Potter had an older brother a year ahead of me in school." Voldemort said looking back at the fire, "His name was Alexander and my life had been hell because of that fucker, and then Harold came to Hogwarts, I still remember when I first meet Harold."

**\''/ Flash back \''/**

_A 13 year old Tom growled angrily when Alexander pushed him to the ground when he walked out of Hogwarts to go to Care of Magical Creatures. Unfortunately Alexander had that class right before him so when ever Tom was walking out to the class Alexander was walking in. "Walk much Riddle?" Alexander asked and his friends laughed. Tom glared up at him and was just about to say something when an 11 year old boy pushed his way through the crowd that had formed around them, he walked up to Alexander and pushed him._

"_Leave him alone Alex." The boy said._

"_Or what Harold, you'll run to mommy?" Alexander asked, "Look around Harold, Mother isn't here."_

"_I don't need mother here to make you stop picking on him Alex." the boy said._

"_Oh what are you going to do Harold?" Alexander asked. "You're making me soooo scared." Alexander's friends laughed and the boy glared at Alexander. Suddenly Alexander rose into the air and was thrown ten feet away, everyone was shocked. The boy turned towards Tom and held out his hand, Tom's breath was caught in his throat. The boy was beautiful. He had short brown hair, bright emerald green eyes that were framed nicely by metal glasses. Tom took the boy's hand and stood up._

"_Hello, I'm Harold." the boy said._

"_Hi, I'm Tom." Tom said._

**\''/ End of flash back \''/**

"Harold stood up for me even though I was a Slytherin and he was a Gryffindor." Voldemort said and Lucius looked shocked.

"Did he have any idea you were a Slytherin?" Lucius asked.

"Yes he knew, I asked him a few days later and he told me that he never saw a person by their house, he saw them by their actions." Voldemort said. Lucius place a calm hand on Voldemort's knee.

"We _will_ avenge Harold's death, I swear Milord." Lucius said.

_**.:~ **_**My Oh My ****_~:._**

Severus was walking back into the dungeon to go back to his rooms to fall into bed and fall asleep. He just walked past an unused corridor in the dungeon when he swore he saw someone walking down that corridor. Severus closed his eyes and inwardly groaned and mentally cursed the person who was foolish to be walking the corridors of the dungeon at 4 in the morning and be caught by him causing him to put off going to sleep. He walked back to the unused corridor and saw that the person was standing in the middle of the corridor staring at something. He could see half of their face, he looked closely and saw that it was Potter. Severus growled low in his throat, of course Potter would be the one to be walking around the school at 4 in the morning.

"Potter." Severus snapped and saw the boy tilt his head towards him a little showing that he heard him, but the boy did not look at him, he was still staring at what ever it was that had caught his attention. "What are you doing out of your bed at this ungodly hour? Are you just trying to loose as many house point as you can?" Severus saw the boy move his eyes so that he was staring at him from the corner of his eye. "Answer me Potter or I will give you a months detention!" That finally got the boy to turn and face him, Severus noticed something wasn't right, but couldn't put his finger on it.

"I'm sorry." the boy said softly. His voice was musical and was not the boy's real voice, "I think you may have me confused with someone else." the boy said before he disappeared in a shimmering light.

"What the hell?" Severus asked. "I must be sleepy if I see Potter vanishing in a shimmering light." he muttered rubbing his eyes, he turned to go to bed when he something popped into his mind, what was he looking at? Severus turned around and walked over to where the boy had been standing. There on the wall was a beautiful painting of the black lake with the sun setting, but other than that it looked normal. Why would he be looking at that? Severus turned to go back to bed when he saw why the boy was looking at the painting. Out of all the paintings in Hogwarts, this was the only painting that wasn't moving. Nothing in the painting was moving, I was just a regular muggle painting. Severus was just about to walk up to the painting when he heard and saw Draco and Harry walk boy.

"You know Draco, you didn't have to walk me back you know." Severus heard Harry say.

"I know love, but I wanted to spend more time with you." Severus heard Draco say, "What's wrong Harry?"

"Didn't you hear that?" Harry said.

"Hear what baby?" Draco asked.

"Shh." Harry said, "I guess it was nothing"

"You sure?" Draco asked.

"Yep." Harry said then they walked off.

_**.:~ **_**My Oh My ****_~:._**

A 17 year old teenager with short red hair, blue eyes, and freckles all over his face was sitting in a tree, hidden from view, staring up at the night sky. A movement caught his attention, he looked down towards the ground as an old man with long gray-white hair and beard came into view. The teenager caught a gasp in his throat before it could escape out his mouth. He silently stood up, careful not to shake the tree limb him was on, and slowly and carefully climbed higher into the tree.

The man was carrying a body, and was hurrying into the forbidden forest. Once the man was out of sight, the teenager hopped down from the tree, he quickly glanced behind him towards the castle before quietly speeding off after the old man. The teenager followed the man for over three hours through the forest, when the teenager started to think that the man was trying to loose him they came to a cave in the middle of a small clearing.

The teenager quickly ducked behind a tree when the man looked around, after a minute the teenager looked around the tree to see that the old man was quickly going into the cave. The teenager bolted from behind the tree and into the cave. The cave tunnels were steep and curved every which way.

After thirty minutes of following the man through the cave, the man came to a dungeon like cell. He sat the body down and moved to unlock the cell. The teenager's eyes widened when he saw that the body that the man had been carrying was young Harold Potter, but that couldn't be possible, he was suppose to have been dead. Professor Dumbledore told everyone that he was hiding in a classroom when a teacher set it on fire to kill the nashers. Tom Riddle was taking it bad, he wasn't the same as he once was.

Harold was unconscious and was bleeding from a cut on his head. It looked like he had fallen and had hit his head on something, but the cut looked weird. It looked almost like it was a lightning bolt. What ever the boy had fallen on, it had to have been shaped like a lightning bolt. The teenager ducked behind the cave wall when the man turned to crab Harold.

The teenager bit his lip and closed his eyes, he wanted to get Harold and leave now. If he took Harold to the school and back to Tom everything would go back to normal. But he knew he couldn't, he knew that if he tried to now he would get not only him hurt but Harold hurt even more than he already was. The teenager took a step forward and nearly cried out in shock when something pulled him back and threw something over him.

Right as what ever was thrown over him settled the old man ran around the corner and out of the cave. The teenager turned and saw Harold standing behind him with his normal kind smile. The teenager opened his mouth to saw something but Harold put a cold finger on his mouth, that was when he realized he could see through the boy.

"Take this cloak, keep it tucked away safely. And when the time is right, send it to the Gryffindor Common room with this note. It will get to where it needs to be." Harold said in a musical voice. "Forget about my body, there is nothing you can do for it now. I will stay with my body and make sure nothing to bad happens to it. Now go, use the cloak to get back to the school." Harold said and vanished in a shimmering light.

The teenager stood there for another moment in shock before shacking his head, putting the note in his pocket, and wrapping the cloak around his body and quickly leaving the cave. Once out of the cave he quickly made his way back to the school and up to the Gryffindor common room. Once outside the common room he slipped the cloak off. "Password?" The Portrait asked.

"He will not know all but he do know." The teenager whispered, the portrait swung open and he crawled inside. He looked around the room before starting up the stairs to the boys dormitory. Once in the dormitory he went to his trunk and put the cloak neatly in the trunk, he was too busy thinking about everything he saw and trying to be as quiet as he could that he didn't hear the bath room door open.

"Did you just get in **Septimus?" Someone whispered behind the teenager causing him to jump and spin around with his wand ready to cast a spell from fright. Septimus relaxed when he saw that a 17 year boy with short brown hair and dark brown eyes was the one who spoke. The teenager had his hands up in a 'surrender' position with a smirk on his face. **

**"Oh Longbottom, its only you." Septimus said lowering his wand a little, "Yea, I just got in, I must have fallen asleep while I was looking at the stars." **

**"Oh, well you best get some sleep, we have an early morning tomorrow, what with Harold's funeral. I just hope that Riddle doesn't go crazy on us like in DADA." The teenager said then laughed as he remember what had happened in class. "Boy, did you see the look on Professor Dumbledore's face when Riddle accused him of killing Harold, like Dumbledore would ever kill anyone." Septimus glanced back at his trunk as he thought of Harold's ghostly figure.**

**"Yeah, the Professor would never kill Harold. It's preposterous to even think that he would." Septimus said a little awkwardly. He put his hands in his pockets, and felt the note. He pulled it out and read what was on it.**

**'This cloak is yours now, use it wisely." Was all that is said, there was no name for who it was talking ****to, or who had given it. How was he suppose to know when it would be time to send it to the Gryffindor common room?**

**"What's that?"**

**"Huh?" Septimus asked looking up at the teenager then back at the note before shoving it back into his pocket. "Nothing, just a note I got from someone to give to someone else. Nothing special." **

**"Oh, well then, goodnight." The teenager said then turned and went to bed. **

**"Yeah, goodnight." Septimus said then changed and went to bed.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is the next Chapter of My Oh My, I w****ill try to update my other stories but I have been very busy with work that I barely have time to even think about my poor neglected stories TT-TT. But I am getting money so that I can hopefully get back into college. **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter, if you like it please tell me and your friends. If you didn't please tell me in a constructed criticism and I will try to fix anything that you didn't like about it.**

* * *

><p><strong>My Oh My<strong>

**Summary-**

Tom had a secret lover when he was in school that died because of Dumbledore, Tom swore to avenge his lover's death and became Voldemort. Draco and Harry are secretly going out, it just so happens that Harry looks a lot like Tom's dead lover. Dark secrets are hidden in the Halls of Hogwarts, these secrets are so dark that if they ever got out nothing would ever be the same again. What are these secrets and why is Dumbledore so desperate to keep them hidden?

* * *

><p>'Little princess in a terrible mess,<br>A kingdom alone, with no love is confessed  
>Dreams of a prince on a tall white horse,<br>Runs like a spirit by the castle walls.

Gotta steal from the rich, when they don't know I'm coming,  
>Gotta give to the poor, no time for lovin'<br>My oh my don't you cry, 'cause there is no way I'm staying,  
>I will leave say bye bye, I'm going my way '<p>

-From 'My Oh My' by Aqua

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3- My Oh My Don't You Cry<strong>

Harry was sitting at the Gryffindor table just staring at his plate that Hermione had filled with eggs, sausages, bacon, and toast. He had been hungry when he had woken up this morning, he truly had been, but now, looking at the food he had suddenly lost his appetite. He sighed and pushed his plate away, continuously staring at the plate of food was not going to bring his appetite back anytime soon, honestly the smell of the food was actually making him kind of sick.

Hermione gave him a stern look before pushing the plate back towards him, he gave her an annoyed look and pushed the plate away once more. "Harry." Hermione said in a warning tone as she pushed the plate towards him once more.

'Really, she really wants to play this game?' Harry thought and pushed the plate away.

"Eat your breakfast Harry." Hermione said pushing the plate back towards.

"Why, you're not my mother." Harry snapped at her, "If you were my mother than you would be dead. And seeing as your alive that means that you can't be my mother. Now if you'll excuse me I'm gonna go throw up." Harry said then shot up and ran out of the room. Hermione look shocked and Ron looked confused on why Harry just bolted out of the room along with everyone else. No one but Severus saw Draco take that moment to get up and calmly walk out of the room.

_**.:~ **_**My Oh My ****_~:._**

Harry stood up from kneeling in front of the toilet, he felt so much better now. Hr flushed the toilet, he opened the stall and smiled at Draco who was leaning up against the sinks that were right across from the stalls. Draco would have been in the stall rubbing Harry's back like a good boyfriend would but there wasn't enough room so Draco was forced to wait by the sinks thinking. Harry's smile vanished when he saw Draco's worried face. "I'm fine love, I feel much better now."

"Are you pregnant?" Was the only thing out of Draco's mouth. After he said that a pregnant pause came over them making the air around them very tense. A couple of first years opened the bathroom door but stopped when they saw Harry and Draco in the room and felt the tension in the room.

"Um, lets go to the other bathroom." A first year said.

"But this one is closer to your class." A second one said.

"Just go!" The first one growled out then drug the other one out. Draco and Harry never looked away from each other. Suddenly Harry busted out laughing causing Draco to jump a little in shock.

"Like that could happen." Harry said and Draco looked at him in shock.

"Harry, male wizards can get pregnant with unprotected sex. And I know we've been having unprotected sex." Draco said seriously. Harry laughed and gently moved Draco away from in front of the sink.

"We haven't been having unprotected sex." Harry said as he began to rinse out his mouth.

"What?" Draco asked.

"Before our first time I read that male wizards could get pregnant so I went to Madame Promfrey and had her teach me a spell to keep people from getting pregnant, the temporary one. Of course when she asked why I wanted to learn it I said to make sure that I don't get a girl pregnant yet. She just smiled at me and taught me the spell. So right before we have sex, I whisper the spell. So we haven't been having unprotected sex." Harry said looking over at Draco.

"You've done this every time we've had sex?" Draco asked making sure he heard correctly. Harry nodded then looked back into the mirror. He froze when he saw a boy who looked just like him standing behind him and Draco, he was rubbing his stomach with a loving smile. The boy looked up at him and winked at him. Harry slowly took his hand off the side of the sink and shakily put it on his stomach. "Harry?" Draco asked snapping Harry out of the trance he was in, Harry looked over at Draco then quickly behind him then back at him when he saw no one behind Draco.

"Uh, yea." Harry said shakily. Draco looked at him with an unbelieving look.

"Are you positive?" Draco demanded.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Are you positive you did the spell every time?" Draco asked slowly.

"Oh, yes. I'm positive." Harry said, Draco stared at him for a second.

"You do know that if you are pregnant that I would never leave you, not just because I am a pure blood, but because I love you and I would love to have a family with you. I just don't want one right now, not with this huge war going on. When this war is over, that is when I want to start to try to have a family." Draco said.

"I'm not pregnant, Draco." Harry said, "I just probably had a bug or something." Draco looked at Harry, "I swear I am not pregnant!"

"Well if you are sure, then I believe you." Draco said then checked the time, "Come on its time for Care of Magical Creatures." With that said Draco walked out of the room thinking Harry was following him. Harry looked down at his stomach and placed a shaky hand on it.

"Well, at least I hope not." he whispered remembering that three weeks ago he forgot to do the spell.

_**.:~ **_**My Oh My ****_~:._**

Harry sighed as he laid down in his bed, it had been a long and straining day. He just wanted to go to sleep and forget the whole day happened. Harry yawned and watched the other boys in the dorm room get ready for bed as he slowly fell asleep.

"What the hell was up with Malfoy today?" Ron asked.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"He kept staring at you, it was kind of creepy." Neville said. Harry sighed, he knew that Draco was worried that he might be pregnant but he was going to have to talk to the boy about his staring when he is worried.

"No, it was down right annoying, he did something to you I just know it." Ron said. Harry turned and hid his smirk away from everyone.

'Oh yea, Draco really did something to me.' Harry's smirk left his face as worry crept into his mind brought back the fact that he might be pregnant.

"What's wrong Harry?" Neville asked picking up on his worry.

"N-nothing." Harry quickly said, "I'm going to sleep." he added quickly shutting and magically locking his curtains. It took him three hours of worrying before he finally past out from exhaustion.

_**.:~ **_**My Oh My **_**~:.**_

Harold was leaning against a tree near the black lake, beside him Tom was laying on his stomach doing History of Magic homework. Across the lake, there was a 17 year old teenage girl surrounded by her friends. All of them were giggling and rubbing the girl's stomach. "What would you do if I was pregnant." Harold asked all of a sudden. Tom stopped doing his homework and his head shot up to look at Harold.

"Are you pregnant?" Tom asked his voice full of worry.

"No, but what would you do if I became pregnant? Would you leave me or would you stay with me?" Harold asked still looking at the teenage girl. Tom looked over toward the pregnant teenager then towards the boy who got her pregnant, he was with another girl and had a huge bruise on his cheek from where the pregnant teenager slapped him. Tom looked back at Harold who was looking at him, he got up and sat with his shoulder right next to Harold's. He would have pulled Harold into his arms but they were in public and they had both agree for their safety to not show their affections in public.

"If you ever got pregnant I would never leave you, I love you too much to even think about that." Tom said softly. Harold looked at him to make sure that he was telling the truth, when he saw nothing but the truth he smiled and gently pushed against Tom's shoulders. The two sat in silence for a minute, "Do you want to be pregnant?"

"I don't know. I like the idea, but if I become pregnant then people will know that I'm gay, and I'm afraid of their reaction." Harold said.

"I understand, one of these days this world will recognize us." Tom said.

"I can't wait for that day." Harold said.

"Me either."

_**.:~ **_**My Oh My ****_~:._**

It was one in the morning and Harold found himself kneeling on the floor in front of the toilet, hie head was resting on the toilet as he cooled down from just throwing up everything in his stomach. The door quietly opened and someone walked into the room, Harold jumped a little when a cool hand hit his burning skin. He weekly looked at the person behind him and saw a 17 year old teenager with short red hair, blue eyes, and freckles all over his face. "This is the fifth time in two weeks Harold." the boy said.

"Septimus, can you take me to the hospital wing?" Harold asked. Septimus nodded and gently picked Harold up, careful not to jolt his stomach in case he threw up again. Harold weakly held on to Septimus's shoulder as the boy began to walk out of the bathroom. Once out of the bathroom they began to make their way out of the dorm room.

"Where are you going?" A voice asked.

"Go back to bed Longbottom." Septimus said. Longbottom got up and saw Harold in his arms and glared at Septimus and tried to take Harold away.

"What the hell are you doing with Harold, Weasely. You know that Alexander doesn't want you any where near Harold, we wouldn't want you to taint him with your gayness." Longbottom said.

"Shut the fuck up Longbottom, I'm not going to do anything to Harold, I am only going to take him to the hospital wing. He's sick, for the past five nights I have been woken up by him throwing up."

"What? If Harold is sick I could take him to the hospital." Longbottom said.

"I-it's okay Arron," Harold said tightening his hold on Septimus's shoulders, "You go back to sleep."

"Well if you're sure." Arron said then laid back down and made sure to keep and eye on Septimus as he left the room.

_.:_My Oh My_:._

Septimus sat Harold down on one of the many empty hospital bed, "Hang on I'll go get Madam Promfrey." Septimus said, Harold weakly nodded. When Septimus left he closed his eyes, his energy felt like it was being sucked out of him, lately he hadn't been able to control his magic, plus he was started getting these weird cravings lately.

"What seems to be the problem Mr. Potter?" someone asked shocking Harold. He opened his eyes to see a middle aged woman with long brown graying hair, and dark brown eyes.

"I've been real sick at night, but during the day I am fine. My energy feels like it is being drained out of me lately, I've lost control of my powers, and I've been getting these weird cravings.

"I see." Madam Promfrey said then pulled out her wand and preformed some spells. After looking at her result she looked at Harold, then back at her result before preforming the spell two more times.

"What is it? What's wrong with him?" Septimus asked, scared for his young friend's life. Harold was the only friend that stuck with him after it was found out that he liked both girls and boys.

"Mr. Potter, this may seem like an embarrassing question but I need you to answer the question truthfully, have you ever in the past two months had unprotected sex with any guy?" Madam Promfrey asked, Harold blushed and Septimus looked shocked.

"I. . .I. . ." Harold started but couldn't seem to find the words, tears began to form in his eyes afraid what his family would do to him once they found out.

"I was the one who had sex with him." Septimus said shocking both Madam Promfrey and Harold, "Its my fault. He was curious as to how it felt to kiss another guy so I offered to show him, I didn't mean for it to get too far out of hand. I knew I should have stopped but I'm a hormonal 17 year old." he added.

"I see, well I'll leave you two to figure out what you want to do with the baby. I suggest getting rid of it." Madam Promfrey said and Harold gasped at her as she walked away.

"So who is the real father?" Septimus asked once she was out of hearing range.

"Tom." Harold muttered.

"Tom? Tom Riddle? That Slytherin boy that Alexander used to tease when he was still going here?" Septimus asked shocked, Harold nodded. "Wow. I never would have thought-" Septimus started then trailed off.

"Could-could you conjure up some paper and a quill please." Harold asked.

"Sure buddy." Septimus said then did as he was asked, "So was that why you didn't abandon me?"

"It would have been hypocritical of me to do so." Harold said as he started writing a note, once he was done he looked at Septimus. "You have Potions with Tom tomorrow, right?"

"Yea." Septimus said.

"Could you give this to him, he'll know what it means." Harold said. Septimus nodded then took the note.

'Fight, tonight, after hours.' Was all it said.

_****.:~ ****_****My Oh My******_** ~:.**_**

Harold was sitting in an abandoned room, on the teacher's desk with his invisibility cloak under him. He had been waiting for about twenty minutes when the door opened and Tom quickly ran in and shut the door. After a minute or two Tom let out a breath that Harold didn't even know he was holding. "Cutting it kinda close aren't you Tom?" Harold asked and Tom spun around, Harold smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Yea, well, I have to come from the dungeons while you only have to come from the tower Harold." Tom said, "Why must we always meet so far away from the dungeons and so close to the tower?" Harold laughed at him and Tom smirked.

"You're the one who always picks the room for us to meet, so if you don't want to have to go so far then pick a room closer to the dungeons." Harold said slipping off the desk and began to maneuver through the old, abandoned student desk toward Tom.

"And have your risk of getting caught by those grouchy old teachers higher, no way." Tom said wrapping his arms around Harold's waist when he got close enough.

"Aw, so sweet of you to worry about me." Harold said smirking, "But must I remind you of my Invisibility Cloak?"

"Oh yes, that cloak, that nifty little cloak you bought this summer. How could I have forgotten that." Tom said looking over Harold's shoulder at the desk Harold was sitting at when he first arrived and saw the maroon cloak. "Why must the cloak look Maroon when not in use? Why couldn't it be Emerald?"

"Because Maroon is a Gryffindor color and no Slytherin in their right mind would ever buy anything Gryffindor. The Professors don't want the Slytherin's to buy them and use them." Harold said.

"And what if a Gryffindor buys them?" Tom asked playfully.

"They wouldn't worry since a Gryffindor would _never_ sneak out of the tower after curfew, that would be breaking the rules. And Gryffindors _never_ breaks the rules." Harold said looking innocent.

"Oh really? Is that so?" Tom asked loving the little game they were playing.

"Yes really. I _always_ follow _your_ rules don't I?" Harold asked batting his eyes. Tom laughed and tightened his arms around Harold's waist.

"I love you." Tom said before kissing Harold. Harold kissed back wrapping his arms around Tom's neck and buried his fingers in Tom's soft brown locks, Harold groaned in pleasure when Tom's tongue ran along his bottom lip. He opened his mouth allowing Tom's tongue inside to play with his own. After a short battle of dominance, which Tom won, they pulled away from the kiss breathing hard. Tom was just about to kiss Harold again when Tom heard someone walking towards the classroom. "Put your cloak back on, quick." he whispered to Harold. Harold nodded before quickly running over to his cloak and threw it on. Once the teacher was gone, Harold would tell Tom that he was pregnant.

"Mr. Riddle what are you doing out of your dorm and so close to the Gryffindor tower?" the teacher asked.

"Nothing Professor Dumbledore, sir." Tom said coldly. The teacher narrowed his eyes at Tom then suddenly looked over his shoulder, Tom glanced to where the teacher was looking.

"Is there someone else here with you?" Professor Dumbledore asked.

"No sir." Tom said.

"Are you sure?" Professor Dumbledore asked.

"Yes, I am sure." Tom said.

"I see, well then please get back to your dorm." Professor Dumbledore said.

"Yes sir." Tom said then quickly walked past Dumbledore and out of the room. Harold saw Dumbledore pull out his wand and the next thing he knew everything was black.


	4. Chapter 4

'If you were my King, oh  
>I would be your Queen, oh<br>If you were my King, oh  
>I would be your Queen, oh<p>

Mystery deep in the royal heart  
>Crying at night, I wanna be a part<br>Prince, oh, prince, are you really sincere  
>That you, one day, are gonna disappear?'<p>

-From 'My Oh My' by Aqua

**Chapter 4- Mystery deep in the royal heart**

Harry found himself in a dark, and seemingly abandoned hallway. The pictures on the wall were faded and covered in a thick layer of dust. Harry walked over to a picture and used his sleeve to wipe off some of the dust off. He squinted and was able to see that the picture was of a family of five, two parents and three children. One of the children was a girl with long wavy black hair and ocean blue eyes, she was probable around four. The oldest looking child was an 18 year old boy with short messy black hair and blue-gray eyes. The middle child was also a boy, when Harry got a good look at the boy he gasped this boy looked almost exactly like him, except he had short brown hair instead of black hair.

A noise behind Harry started him, he spun around and saw a door that hadn't been there before. The door was cracked just enough to allow some light to flow out of the room, but not enough for Harry to see anything inside the room. Harry slowly and cautiously began to make his way over to the room, worried that this might be a vision sent from Voldemort. When he got to the door he tried to quietly open the door, hoping it wouldn't squeak like all old doors do. Surprisingly the door didn't make a sound.

When the door was open Harry looked in a saw a beautifully decorated nursery. The walls were painted a beautiful sky blue with fluffy white clouds floating across it to look like the sky. To the left of the room was a beautiful crib built of` beautiful oak wood, it was stained a dark brown. The floor was covered in a plush green carpet that reminded Harry of freshly mowed grass. Across from the crib was a beautiful old rocking chair, and in the chair was the boy from the picture.

"Hello Harry." The boy said. Harry stared at him in shock, was this for real or was this a dream? "I didn't mean to shock you, but I called you here because I need your help."

"You need my help?" Harry asked and the boy nodded, "With what?"

"Before I explain, let me just apologize." The boy said standing up.

"For what?" Harry asked.

"For everything that has happened and will happen because of me." The boy said confusing Harry. "Now that that is out of the way, on to why I called you here. I need your help to get revenge on Albus Dumbledore."

"Why would you need to take revenge on Professor Dumbledore?" Harry asked.

"For many things. For making my life living hell, for taking me away from my love, for causing my love so much grief and pain, and last but not least, killing my only child." The boy said.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Yes, all will be reviled with time. For now I must warn you, that my revenge will cause you much difficulties and a lot of pain. I will need to use a lot of your magic, I might drain you a few times, but this will benefit you by increasing your magic. I promise that I will try my hardest to not kill you." The boy said.

"Why do you need me?" Harry asked.

"My body is locked away somewhere in the castle, and until I can get back to my body my soul is locked deep with in you and my magic will wonder the castle looking for both my body and my soul." the boy said.

"Why should I help you? What will I get in return?" Harry asked and the boy laughed.

"You have obviously been hanging around with a Slytherin, a lover perhaps?" the boy asked and Harry blushed and the boy laughed once more. "You are more like me than I thought." he muttered. "What you get in return will be the end of this war with Tom Marvolo Riddle, or Lord Voldemort, with no more deaths."

"How will my helping you do that?" Harry asked.

"I am his lover, this war started with my disappearance and will end with my reappearance." the boy said shocking Harry. "Will you help me or not?" Harry nodded and the boy smiled then held out his hand. "Good, now, take my hand."

_**.:~**_** My Oh My ****_~:._**

Hermione and everyone in the Gryffindor tower was suddenly woken up when the whole tower began to shake and an ear splitting scream that sounded like a wailing spirit more than a human pierced the air causing everyone in the tower to cover their ears and drop to the ground. Beds began to fall over, pictures that were hanging on the wall flew off and shattered against the walls. The glass in the windows began shattering, the pieces of the broken glasses flew around the room, but never hit anyone. School books flew open, some pages ripping out and flying around the room. Every pillow and cushions tore open and the stuffing went every where. All of the girls began screaming and crying as they were trapped in their room as a bed blocked their path. The boys were freaking out, trying to get to the girls to help them.

As soon as it started, it stopped and everything went back to normal. The beds were put back in their places, the pictures and windows were put back together. The pillows and cushions were fixed, the books were back together and in their rightful place. The shaking and scream stopped, and the girls were able to leave the room and ran into the boy's room. It was almost as if it had never happened, the only thing that was out of place was Harry's curtains were open and he was gone.

_**.:~ **_**My Oh My ****_~:._**

Lord Voldemort was sitting in his usual chair, he had just finished his monthly meeting and was trying to relax. A familiar giggle floated into his ear and his head shot up, he looked around and saw Harold peeking around the door frame. When Harold saw that he had been spotted he giggled and quickly hid. Voldemort shot out of the chair and ran through the door after him, he stopped in the hallway and looked around. A cloak disappearing around the corner and another giggle caught his attention, he ran after Harold.

This little game continued for thirty more minutes, and every time Voldemort would think that he had lost Harold, Harold would give him a clue like peeking around a corner or door frame, or giggling. After awhile Voldemort ended up in front of his champers with a note stuck to his door.

-_That was fun, I'm sorry I couldn't stay longer. But maybe if you find me we can have more fun, I'll give you a hint. I am somewhere near a lake. And to help you find me I will be __sending__ you something, use it well._

_Fight, tonight, after hours-_

Was all the note said. The note was written in Harold's handwriting. Voldemort laughed and held the note close to his chest. His love was still alive, this had just turning into one of the best days of his life, the only thing that could ever beat this will be the day Harold is in his arms once again.

_**.:~ **_**My Oh My ****_~:._**

The sound of someone in his personal lab was the thing that got Severus out of his bed at three in the morning. Severus shot out of his bed, quickly pulled on a robe and ran into his lab where he saw the back of the intruder. "What the hell are you doing here? How the fuck did you get in here?" Severus asked. The intruder looked at him over his shoulder and Severus was able to see that is was Potter.

"Sorry to wake you," Potter said in the airy voice from before, "But I needed you up so that you could make a potion for me, the list of everything you need for the potion is on your desk over there." Potter said then vanished in a shimmering light.

"What the fucking hell!" Severus said then stomped over to his desk. He angrily picked up the note and read it.

-_The reason I need you to make this potion is that you are the only one who won't fuck it up, and can give it to Tom.-_

From there on was just a list of ingredients and the instructions on how to make the potions. Severus snorted and threw the paper away, like hell he would make a potion for that brat.

_**.:~ **_**My Oh My ****_~:._**

Harry woke up cold and sore, he groaned when he pushed himself up. He stopped when he felt cold, hard stones instead of his nice, warm bed under him. He looked around and saw that he was in a hallway in the dungeons, he was curled up in front of a picture of a beautiful painting of the black lake with the sun setting. Harry stood up and looked closely at the picture, for some reason he felt drawn to this painting. He was about to take a step toward the painting when Draco's voice rang through the air.

"Harry!" Draco cried and Harry looked over at him to see him running down the hall towards him. "It's really you!" Draco said pulling Harry into a bone crushing hug once he got to him.

"Of course its me Draco." Harry said hugging him back, very confused as to why Draco was hugging him like he had been missing. Suddenly Draco pulled away and glared at him.

"Where the hell have you been?" Draco asked.

"What?" Harry asked.

"You've been missing for two weeks, and now you suddenly wind up in the dungeons near the Slytherin Common Room? Did you not expect anyone to notice you gone? Where the hell were you? I've been looking every where for you, when your name didn't appear on the map I looked in the RoR, and when you weren't there I feared for the worst. So, where the hell were you hiding?" Draco demanded shocking Harry.

"I- I was gone for two weeks?" Harry asked then started to panic. "I-I-I don't remember anything. I remember you thinking I was pregnant, then going to my classes and then falling asleep. The next thing I know I'm waking up here." Harry said as tears began to fall from his eyes, he flew into Draco's arms. "Why can't I remember being gone for two weeks!" Draco looked at him shocked before quickly wrapping his arms around Harry's waist and pulled him closer to him.

"Shh, love, we'll find out what happened, it's okay. Come, lets go to bed, it's late." Draco said then began to lead him towards the Slytherin Common room.

"Late?" Harry asked.

"Yes, it is 2 in the morning." Draco said.

"Then why aren't you in bed?" Harry asked.

"I was searching for you." Draco said. Draco stopped walking when he came out of the hallway to turn towards the Slytherin Common Room but saw Pansy in front of him, Draco and Harry glanced at each other but didn't pull away from each other since it was too late.

"What the?" Pansy asked.

"What are you doing up?" Draco asked.

"I was looking for you, Blaze is also looking for you. We have been worried for you, for the past two weeks you have barely slept, hardly touched any food, and never went to your classes. We thought that something was wrong." Pansy said then glared at Harry who suddenly felt very weak, Draco arranged his body so that he was blocking Pansy's view of Harry. "What are you doing here with Potter?"

"I've been looking for him ever since he vanished, I found him here. That is what was wrong with me." Draco said and glanced back at Harry when his grip in his cloak loosened.

"Why were you looking for him?" Pansy demanded.

"Dray, I don't feel so good." Harry whispered.

"That is none of your business." Draco said then began to move him and Harry towards Pansy. When they got right in front of Pansy she grabbed Harry before Draco could grab him and yanked him to her, jolting his stomach.

"Oh god." Harry moaned before throwing up.

"Oh god. Ew!" Pansy screeched. Harry coughed and gagged before his stomached heaved and began to throw up blood.

"Harry!" Draco yelled and ran to him. He caught Harry before he fell to the floor, as soon as Draco's caught Harry he passed out. "What did you do!" Draco growled at Pansy.

"Me! I didn't do anything! Its him that did something!" Pansy screeched.

"He didn't do anything!" Draco said.

"Of course he did, he has cursed you to love him!" Pansy yelled.

"He never cursed me." Draco said, Pansy opened her mouth to reply but someone cut her off.

"What the hell is going on here?" Severus asked, before anyone could reply a wave of magic burst out of Harry knocking everyone to the ground. Harry began to float in the air and a boy who looked just like him appeared out of shimmering lights and caught him.

"I suggest you take him to the hospital as soon as you can." The boy said in an airy voice as he sat Harry on the ground then disappeared in a shimmering light.

_**.:~**_** My Oh My ****_~:._**

Dumbledore ran down the hallway towards the hospital wing, Severus had come to him and told him that Harry was found and had been taken to the hospital wing. He was worried that his little weapon had been stolen from him, and who ever had stolen him had caused that huge commotion in the Gryffindor Tower the night he disappeared. Dumbledore stopped when he saw every Ravenclaw students standing in the hallway huddled up staring at something. Dumbledore made his way through the students and saw what was the problem. Everyone of the plants had been made to over grow and cover everything, and they were still growing.

Dumbledore took out his wand to reverse the spell, but his wand was quickly snatched away from him by a vine. Suddenly a ghostly figure appeared in the middle of the mass of growing plants. "I'll take that, we wouldn't want you weaseling your way out of this." the ghost said then vanished with Dumbledore's wand.

After the ghostly figure vanished the whole castle began to shake and and ear splitting scream pierced the air, just like it had done the night Harry vanished. Dumbledore turned and ran to the hospital wing, not wanting Harry to vanish. When he got there he heard Pansy screaming before he saw anything, he looked and saw Pansy holding onto the bed while Draco was using his body to cover Harry's from anything that might fall. Severus was covering Draco's body while making sure not to put any pressure on him and Harry's body.

Harry was twitching and if you looked close enough it looked like there were two bodies instead of one. When Harry threw his head to the left, another head when left. When his left arm raised up, another left arm stayed on the bed. Harry opened his mouth and the ear splitting scream Dumbledore heard in the hallway came from his mouth, Pansy screamed and covered her ears. Harry turned his head towards Dumbledore and opened his eyes, his eyes were glowing a Avada Kadava green.

Magic flew out of Harry and picked Dumbledore up and threw him out of the Hospital Wing. Dumbledore heard the doors to the Hospital Wing lock themselves as bloody words began to form on the doors.

_-It is not time for you to die yet, I am going to have my fun with you. The same fun you had with not only me, but my son, and the love of my life.-_

Dumbledore stood there reading the words for a few minutes before he turned and ran to the dungeons. A woman with long wavy black hair and ocean blue eyes stepped out of the shadows where she was watching Dumbledore. She looked at the bloody words before she smirked, "Its good to see that you have finally woken from your slumber Harold, everything will slowly fall back into place. I can see you have everything under control, I will leave here for now." she said then walked down the hall towards the main doors.


End file.
